Crocodile Rock
'Crocodile Rock '- piosenka napisana przez Eltona Johna i Berniego Taupina oraz nagrana w czerwcu 1972 roku we francuskim studiu nagraniowym Château d'Hérouville; parę miesięcy później piosenka miała premierę w Wielkiej Brytanii (27 październikka 1972) i Stanach Zjednoczonych (20 listopada 1972). Piosenka ta była też pokazana w odcinku programu The Muppet Show, w którym Elton John gościnnie zagrał samego siebie. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna I remember when rock was young Me and Suzie had so much fun holding hands and skimming stones Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own But the biggest kick I ever got was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock While the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock we were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking when your feet just can't keep still I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights when Suzie wore her dresses tight and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight mały|330x330px But the years went by and the rock just died Suzie went and left us for some foreign guy Long nights crying by the record machine dreaming of my Chevy and my old blue jeans But they'll never kill the thrills we've got burning up to the Crocodile Rock Learning fast as the weeks went past we really thought the Crocodile Rock would last Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking when your feet just can't keep still I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights when Suzie wore her dresses tight and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight I remember when rock was young Me and Suzie had so much fun holding hands and skimming stones Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own But the biggest kick I ever got was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock While the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock we were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock mały|330x330px Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking when your feet just can't keep still I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights when Suzie wore her dresses tight and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight Przetłumaczenie na język polski Pamiętam kiedy rock był młody Ja i Suzi mieli dużo zabawy Trzymali sie za ręce i rzucali kamykami Mieli stare złoto Chavy i miejsce tytlko dla siebie Ale największy kop jakiego kiedykolwiek dostałem To robienie czegoś co nazywa sie Crocodile Rock Podczas gdy inne dzieci robiły rocka cały dzień My skakaliśmy i tańczyliśmy Crocodile Rock Crocodile Rock to coś zadziwiającego Gdy nogi nie mogą ustać w miejscu Myślę, że lepszego czasu już nie będzie Oh, te piątkowe wieczory Kiedy suzie nosiła obcisłe sukienki A Crocodile Rock był poza zasięgiem Ale z po latach rock zmarł Suzie poszła i zostawiła nas z jakimiś obcymi gościami Długie noce płakałem przez dyktafon Śniąc o Chavy i moich starych jeansach Ale oni nigdy nie zabijają emocji a my mamy Crocodile Rock Szybkie uczenie się, tak minął tydzień naprawdę myśleliśmy o Crocodile Rock Crocodile Rock to coś zadziwiającego Gdy nogi nie mogą ustać w miejscu Myślę, że lepszego czasu już nie będzie Oh, te piątkowe wieczory Kiedy suzie nosiła obcisłe sukienki A Crocodile Rock był poza zasięgiem Pamiętam kiedy rock był młody Ja i Suzi mieli dużo zabawy Trzymali sie za ręce i rzucali kamykami Mieli stare złoto Chavy i miejsce tytlko dla siebie Ale największy kop jakiego kiedykolwiek dostałem To robienie czegoś co nazywa sie Crocodile Rock Podczas gdy inne dzieci robiły rocka cały dzień My skakaliśmy i tańczyliśmy Crocodile Rock Crocodile Rock to coś zadziwiającego Gdy nogi nie mogą ustać w miejscu Myślę, że lepszego czasu już nie będzie Oh, te piątkowe wieczory Kiedy suzie nosiła obcisłe sukienki A Crocodile Rock był poza zasięgiem Ciekawostka * Piosenka ta była inspirowana odkryciem Eltona Johna, czyli piosenką australijskiego zespołu muzycznego Daddy Cool, "Eagle Rock". Kategoria:Piosenki z programu The Muppet Show